


One Happy Family

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has big news for his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happy Family

Fin was nervously putting things away, trying to get their apartment to shine. John rolled his eyes as he stretched out on the couch; he kept the place pretty neat, so it wasn’t like there was much to put away. Fin was just working off nervous energy.

Ken and Alejandro were coming by in a few minutes. The relationship between Fin and his son was a lot better, thanks to a lot of work by John and Alejandro, but it was definitely not tension-free. Most of the time they ended up not screaming at each other and, nowadays, Ken left by hugging his father good-bye, but it was still nerve-wracking for Fin seeing his son.

John was looking forward to their visit; he had a soft-spot for Ken and had bonded with Alejandro over the difficulty of living with a Tutuola. 

“Fin, sit down,” he said. “They’ll come when they come, and I’m here, so it’s unlikely something will go wrong.”

“Ah, man, there’s still so much history to get past,” Fin answered, picking up a book and putting it down maybe half a foot away. To be fair to him, it wasn’t like there was any room on their bulging bookshelves for another book. 

“Alejandro and I are here, so it’s not like you two could end up saying anything _really_ stupid,” John reassured, standing up and hugging Fin from behind. He pressed a gentle kiss into Fin’s neck. “Besides, _Ken_ asked to come, not Alejandro.”

Usually Alejandro or John set up the meetings, intent on pushing the two feuding men together. For Ken to set it up, it had to be big.

Fin relaxed in John’s arms, resting his head on John’s shoulder. “I’m always worried I’m gonna say the wrong thing and we have to start over. We’ve made so much progress. I don’t know if I could handle having to start over with Ken, John.”

“That’s why we don’t leave you two alone,” John answered.

The doorbell rang. Fin twisted his head to press a brief kiss to John’s lips and went to answer the door. Ken and Alejandro came in. Ken shook John and Fin’s hand. Alejandro gave John a quick hug and sat down. Ken sat down next to him. Alejandro put an arm around him, both comforting and ready to signal if he was about to say something dumb.

John and Fin sat down in adjacent chairs, and John grabbed Fin’s hand for similar reasons. They made small talk for several minutes. Ken took a deep breath and said, “Dad. John. We’ve got big news.” He glanced at his husband.

John shot an apprehensive glance at _his_ husband. They had finally tied the knot not long after Ken and Alejandro had, and Fin had given a touching speech how his son had inspired him to finally make an honest man out of John. 

“Whatever it is, Ken, we’re here for you,” Fin answered. He squeezed John’s hand. 

Ken glanced at Alejandro, who nodded slightly. “You tell them, hon. They’re _your_ parents.”

Ken looked down at the floor and gathered his thoughts. Nobody said anything. John maintained a steady pressure on Fin’s hand, just in case Fin felt like hurrying him along. Alejandro gently squeezed Ken’s shoulder.

“We’re having a kid!” Ken said, finally, half-excited, half-worried. “We’re going to adopt at the end of September.” It was July now.

“Mazel tov!” John said immediately, and gave his husband a hard look.

Fin swallowed hard. “Ken,” he started. Ken squeezed Alejandro’s hand.

“Ken,” he started again. “I know I haven’t been the best father to you. Hell, I know I’m _still_ not the best father to you. But I want you to know I am proud of you and that I want to be a grandfather to your child, if you’ll let me,” he snuck a look at John, “and John. You two will be great parents,” he said sincerely, “and I can’t wait to meet the little tyke.”

Ken slumped against Alejandro. “We can’t wait either.”

“We know you’ll be wonderful grandparents,” Alejandro added. “And we’re eager for you to meet her. Her name’s gonna be Amelia. Amy,” he said.

“Want to see her ultrasound?” Ken asked, almost shyly, reaching for his wallet.

Fin had a flashback of carrying around a picture of _Ken’s_ ultrasound, and felt old.

“Of course we do,” John answered, and took the picture from Ken. “Ten toes, ten fingers, looks just like a miniature human,” he said wryly.

Ken smiled at him. “We can’t wait,” he said sincerely. “Grandpa,” he teased.

John just shot him a nasty look and handed the scan to Fin.

***

“That went very well,” Fin said to John after Ken and Alejandro had left. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a grandfather. I never…. I never thought I would be, not after Ken told me he was gay.”

“It’s a different world from when we were young,” John said.

“ _We?_ ” Fin said incredulously. “You were already an adult when I was born.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

Fin stepped in close and hugged his husband. “You want to try for a baby?” he asked as in as sultry as tone as he could manage, a tone which never failed to turn John on.

John pursed his lips and considered. “I think we’re both the wrong gender, and anyway, my biological clock has run out.”

Fin kissed him harshly. “I’m gonna fuck you hard into that mattress,” he promised. 

John pressed against him. “You’re not gonna get another kid out of it,” he answered.

“Oh, shut up,” Fin answered. “I just wanna fuck you.”

John kissed his husband hard and led him to the bed. He stretched out on the bed, spreading his legs. “Fuck me.”

Fin covered him with his body. “Don’t you worry; I will.”

He reached in the nightstand for the lube and slipped a finger in John. John wriggled against him in pleasure. Fin slipped another finger in and scissored them, preparing John for his cock. He stared down at his husband and smiled contentedly. 

“I can’t believe you’re _mine,_ ” Fin said happily.

“I can’t believe I finally got it right,” John answered, pulling Fin down for a kiss. “Mmm, do that again,” he said as Fin hit his prostate. “Mmmmmm,” he said again as Fin deliberately hit it as he kept stretching John again.

“Maybe we should have a kid,” Fin said.

“I’ve always though the greatest gift I could give a kid was not to be a parent to one,” John answered as he fucked himself on Fin’s fingers.

“I’ve seen you with kids; you’re great.”

“For a few minutes. Not for life. Besides, I’ve got your son as my kid, now, and we’re not talking about this with your fingers up my ass,” John said.

Fin agreed. He slipped in a third finger and bit John’s neck, licking at the bit of skin he trapped. It tasted like sensitive skin soap, which he loved on John. 

“Ready?” he asked, almost rhetorically, but he always asked, because he didn’t ever want to hurt his John. 

“You know I am,” John said, squirming down on Fin’s fingers. “Fuck me, please, Fin.”

Fin coated his cock with lube and positioned himself at John’s entrance and entered with one smooth stroke. He held himself still as best he could to let John adjust, waiting until John clutched at him and begged for more. It didn’t long.

“Oh, God, Fin, more, please,” John begged, thrusting against Fin.

Fin set a hard pace, knowing his lover, no, _husband_ , was eager and ready for him. He stroked John’s cock in time with his thrusts and reveled in John’s begging for release.

“Come for me, John, please,” he murmured in his husband’s ear, happy that he could even think that thought, could even call this man his _husband_ , that this man was his legally.

John bit his shoulder hard as he came and convulsed around his cock. The pressure around his cock made him see white, made his orgasm coil in his spine and shoot out his spine into John.

John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s all gonna be good,” he said sleepily. “A happy family.”


End file.
